


Number Two Fan

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna had the strangest fans sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Two Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



Someone was stalking him.

Laguna was fairly used to some well, _fans_ at this point. Ever since he'd become a public figure there was always someone that wanted to get close to him. And most of them weren't dangerous. Like the one girl that ran his fanclub at Balamb since Esthar had come out of isolation that sent him frequent emails and called him 'Sir Laguna'. She was a sweetheart.

Occasionally, though, there was a crazy. And he wasn't sure which this kid was.

"Um, hi, you want an autograph or something?"

Admittedly, Laguna had only noticed that the kid had been stalking him because he was _tall_. And he had a face scar that reminded him of Squall--who was still ignoring every request he made to either come visit Balamb or have him visit Esthar. Maybe they were friends? Even Rinoa hadn't told him why Squall had that scar. Maybe they'd been in the same accident.

Either way, it was just too coincidental.

"So you're Laguna Loire right?" It wasn't a smile as much as a sneer. Well. He did have that nifty beeper thing that Kiros had given him when he went off by himself on the off chance it almost got assassinated. Again.

"Yup, President, Writer, and Former Actor." He'd once kept one of his crazier fans at bay by smiling a lot and telling stories until the Estharian guard came in. Not that he couldn't hold his own but it wasn't like he could fit a machine gun in his pocket.

"Leonhart's father?"

So he did know Squall! Barely anyone knew they were related--heck, _he'd_ almost not realized that boy was his son--so clearly this was one of his best friends.

"Yes! Oh you must be the best of friends what is your name how long have you known Squall and would you like to stay for dinner--"

Laguna realized that it was probably the wrong way to greet this kid once he'd been slammed up against the wall in a none too friendly manner. And it occurred to him this might be _that_ kid, the Sorceress's Knight. Well, the failed one.

And he couldn't reach his beeper thing.

"It would figure, wouldn't it, that his old man was still alive. _Never_ like the rest of us. Fucking special."

His brain clicked into place. The scar. _Of course._

He thumbed Laguna's chin, in a strangely almost reverent manner. "You even kind of look similar, but your hair is stupid."

"My hair is not--"

It was a light, almost shy kiss, which was a direct contrast to the anger practically radiating off the young man. He remembered how stupid hormones were, but this was _insane._

He pulled away then, stance cocky and his arms crossed. "Tell Leonhart that Seifer says hi."

Laguna had to admit he had the strangest fans sometimes.


End file.
